


В сердце лета

by HaruIchigo



Category: Star Wars: Thrawn - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Beach Holidays, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Summer Love, Summer Vacation, Sweet, char - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 19:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15468507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruIchigo/pseuds/HaruIchigo
Summary: "После успешной операции на Фарети между Трауном и имперской канцелярией возникло недопонимание. Он никак не мог смириться с тем, что в списке отпускников стояло и его имя."





	В сердце лета

После успешной операции на Фарети между Трауном и имперской канцелярией возникло недопонимание.  
“Химера” требовала ремонта и замены истребителей, очередная часть команды должна была по графику сойти “на берег”, – это Трауна вполне устраивало. Он только никак не мог смириться с тем, что в списке отпускников стояло и его имя.  
– Всего две стандартные недели, сэр, – Эли гнал от себя мысль том, что если Траун добьётся своего, ему отпуск тоже не светит. Не то чтобы он знал, как потратить эти дни, но корабельная рутина начинала действовать ему на нервы.  
– Четырнадцать стандартных суток, лейтенант-коммандер. За это время может произойти многое. – Траун был раздражён, но не подавал виду. Он говорил негромко, чтобы офицеры на мостике не могли слышать разговор.  
– А может и не произойти. Адмирал, при всём уважении, “Химера” не единственный корабль в Империи. – Эли подумал, что проще уговорить его наедине, когда они на “ты” и не при исполнении. Адмиралу не обязательно слушать своего адъютанта. Хотя Траун почему-то слушал.  
– Вы думаете, во мне говорит гордыня? – спросил Траун, не меняясь в лице. Вопрос был с подвохом.  
– Нет, но если только вы будете делать всю работу, остальные расслабятся и не захотят шевелиться. Закон всех групповых проектов! Хотя у чиссов наверное не так.  
– Чиссы всегда прикладывают максимум усилий в любом групповом проекте. – Траун нахмурился. – Но вы правы. Психология людей отличается, это необходимо учитывать. Благодарю, лейтенант-коммандер. Вы наверняка оказались дальновиднее меня и спланировали отпуск.  
Это была явная насмешка. Эли покраснел.  
– Да, полечу домой. У моей двоюродной сестры свадьба, мама хочет, чтобы я был. Наверное они пытаются помириться со мной… и я не против. Мне не нравится думать, что я их разочаровал.  
– Вы делаете большие успехи, это не может разочаровывать.  
– Большие успехи, да только не там, где надо. Не там, где они хотели бы.  
Эли хотел спросить, как родители Трауна отнеслись к его изгнанию, но прикусил язык. Не время и не место.  
– Тогда я могу только пожелать удачного воссоединения.  
– А ваши планы, сэр?  
Траун не ответил, отвлёкшись на сообщение в датападе. Или сделал вид.

***  
Всё и правда прошло удачно. По дороге на Лисатру Эли состряпал убедительную ложь о том, что послужит ещё пару лет и переведётся, что мофф Гади заинтересовался им, что чиссы снова могут стать торговыми партнёрами людей, и так далее, и так далее. Мама поверила и расчувствовалась. Эли не сомневался, что она передаст всё отцу, но сам отец с ним до сих пор не разговаривал, обижался.   
После свадьбы можно было вернуться на Корусант, но Эли зачем-то остался на Лисатре. Может, чтобы убедиться – ничего уже не вернёшь.  
Родители всё ещё жили в Куотао, маленьком городке, зажатом между морем и горами. До Ороэ, где стояли корабли фирмы, было рукой подать, но Эли даже не вспомнил о них. Бизнес, которым он раньше гордился, перестал его интересовать; Куотао, который он любил, теперь казался совсем крошечным и тесным.  
Там совсем ничего не изменилось: даже в бабушкином баре у причалов собирались всё те же местные пилоты, рыбаки и хозяева мелких лавочек. Его возвращению никто не удивился. “Выгнали из армии-то? Нет? В отпуске? Ну вот и хорошо”. Им совершенно наплевать было и на пиратов и на повстанцев и на космические приключения. Цены на рыбу, кто умер, родился и женился, – вот всё, что их интересовало.  
Это было даже не плохо. По крайней мере тут никому не надо было врать. Первые дни Эли практически не выходил из дома, доделывая для Трауна отчёты и вычисления, которые не успел, но без адмиральского надзора работа в конце концов кончилась, и что делать с внезапной свободой было непонятно.  
Он смотрел голодрамы, помогал матери по хозяйству, ходил в бабушкин бар, постоять за стойкой, пока она дремала в кресле. Читал книги, которые Траун давным-давно начал подсовывать ему по почте, но всё казалось ему лишённым смысла. Поэтому он нашёл в кладовке свою старую доску и решил поупражняться, вспомнить школьные дни.  
В Куотао все с детства умели ловить волны. Берега были такие, что даже галактический чемпионат по сёрфингу проходил именно тут. (И пожалуй, это было самое значительное, что можно сказать о Лисатре). Эли никогда не делал особых успехов, не пытался выполнять сложные прыжки или победить в соревнованиях. Он просто любил момент полёта, и на всю жизнь запомнил миг, когда оказался вдруг в “трубе”: зелёная, плотная волна нависла над ним, как свод пещеры, как прозрачное крыло… чтобы, не удержавшись, обрушиться, погребая его под собой.  
Короткий миг абсолютной свободы. Синяки, ушибы, растяжения, треснувшие рёбра, – стоило того.  
А ещё, сёрфинг нравился приезжим парням. Они всегда просили их научить.  
Инструктор из Эли был так себе, он слишком нервничал от чувства ответственности, боялся, что очередной симпатичный блондин его засмеёт, но уроки обычно быстро прекращались, и начинались поцелуи на расстеленных полотенцах, тающее мороженое, заливавшее пальцы, капавшее на живот. Зачем умение ловить волну если умеешь сосать фруктовый лёд?  
Конечно, из этого никогда не получалось ничего серьёзного. Парни быстро понимали, что перед ними не крутой сёрфер, а зануда и заучка, и переставали обращать на него внимание, – в Куотао было из кого выбрать.  
Теперь он повзрослел, и всё стало наоборот – школьники, корчащие из себя городских штучек, казались пустыми и скучными. Они не видели даже десятой части того, что повидал он, и почему-то больше не выглядели такими симпатичными как раньше. Просто мальчишки. Не мужчины.  
Ему не хватало Трауна. Не хватало их разговоров, его вопросов, неожиданных идей. Но Эли ни разу так и не связался с ним, почему-то ему казалось, что адмирал не обрадуется. Что он наверняка занят чем-то важным, ведь он ценит приватность, не любит, когда ему мешают… да и как перед ним объясняться? Эли не мог представить, как признаётся ему, что скучал. Чиссы вообще умеют скучать?

Однажды утром, взъерошенный, натянув шорты, по старой привычке, прямо на голое тело, Эли сбежал по лестнице, пытаясь найти хоть одну чистую майку, и замер, услышав в кухне голоса. Мать говорила с кем-то, но не как обычно. Её голос звучал неестественно приподнято.  
– ...обращаться с ножом! Я думала военным это не обязательно.  
– Мы с братом всегда помогали нашей матери. Она считала, что это дисциплинирует.  
– А мой сын сбегает, стоит только отвернуться. Разве что может поджарить себе яичницу.  
– Эли быстро учится, если представится возможность…

Эли узнал второй голос, и не поверил ушам. Нет, этого не могло быть.  
Он осторожно заглянул в дверной проём, боясь спугнуть галлюцинацию. Кухня была всё та же: большие окна, у дальней стены овальный стол с белой скатертью, шум воды, мама, что-то помешивающая на сковороде, жужжание дроида-уборщика… и Траун. Он был одет как пехотинец, но в майке и походных ботинках, и быстро, совершенно невозмутимо резал овощи кухонным ножом.  
Рядом с дверью стоял объёмистый, тщательно упакованный туристический рюкзак.  
– Доброе утро, сынок, – сказала мама. Она выглядела немного бледной, но первый испуг, видимо, прошёл.  
– Доброе утро, Эли.   
Траун был доволен, настолько, что ему хотелось вмазать. Но Эли чувствовал, что краснеет совсем не от злости. И сердце бьётся быстрее не только от волнения.  
Этот чисс никогда ничего не делал просто так, и обожал всякие авантюры, хотя никогда не признался бы. Значит от его приезда ничего хорошего нельзя было ждать… и всё-таки это значило конец скуке.  
– Что ты здесь делаешь?   
Прозвучало резче, чем он хотел. Мама укоризненно покачала головой.  
– То есть, я хотел сказать, что я не ожидал… ты мне ничего не говорил…  
– Я оказался на Лисатре случайно. – Траун тщательно обтёр нож. – Мой друг пригласил меня побывать в его загородном доме.  
– Твой друг? – Эли подозрительно прищурился. – Откуда у тебя друзья? В смысле, друзья-люди. Как его зовут?  
– Эли, это грубо! – Вмешалась мама. – Во-первых, оденься. Во-вторых, адмирал прислал нам очень милое письмо с поздравлениями и попросил разрешения прийти, а ты даже не сказал, что пригласил его!  
– Я не приглашал.   
– Я могу уйти если тебе неприятно моё присутствие. Я ведь уже закончил салат. – Траун говорил серьёзно, но его глаза улыбались. Эли ясно видел это, и краснел ещё больше.  
– Нет, я не это имел в виду! Я… на самом деле рад, что ты здесь, просто не ожидал. И спасибо. За салат. Оставайся сколько хочешь.

И Траун остался.   
Оказалось, что всё время, пока Эли ленился и катался на доске, он провёл в горах, через леса добираясь от космопорта Олонхо до дома какого-то Кар’даса. Эли не был уверен, что этот человек – настоящий, но Траун утверждал что остановился у него. Где сам Кар’дас, живёт ли он дома, не говорил.  
– Странно, – сказал ему Эли когда они остались наедине после завтрака. – Ты никогда не говорил что у тебя знакомые на Лисатре.  
– Жорж был знакомым с кореллианского корабля. То, что он живёт на этой планете – скорее удобное совпадение. Я хотел увидеть тебя.  
Эли сглотнул. Траун говорил серьёзно, и хотя в его словах не было ничего необычного, сам тон казался особенным.  
– Здесь скучища, нечего делать. Если бы ты позвал, я бы вернулся на Корусант…  
– За неделю в лесу я сделал вывод, что разучился отдыхать, мой мозг настроен только на решение задач. Это неправильно, я хочу попробовать скучный человеческий отдых.  
В этом заявлении было столько королевского снисхождения, что Эли едва не рассмеялся. Но мысль о Трауне, загорающем в шезлонге, смешила его ровно до того момента пока не стала реальностью.

Траун не бросал слов на ветер: неизвестно, где он проводил ночи, но днём Эли видел его исключительно на пляже, с цитрусовым коктейлем в руках. Сначала он просто сидел, напряжённо вглядываясь в горизонт, но постепенно расслабился и начал загорать по-настоящему, с полной самоотдачей.  
Эли много раз видел его голым, и в общей душевой академии и на “Кровавом вороне”, но никогда – в такой расслабленой позе. Одна нога согнута в колене, рука придерживает лежащий на груди датапад. Он всегда серьёзно относился к тренировкам, его тело было словно вырезано из драгоценного камня: соски и впадинка пупка цвета индиго, чёткие линии груди и пресса, рельеф плеч, сильные ноги. Только короткие плавки армейского образца мешали. Лучше бы без них.  
Под тёмными очками не видно было, спит он или нет, но когда Эли, измотанный, бросил на песок мокрую доску, и упал рядом, он повернулся к нему и сдвинул очки на кончик носа.  
– Я наблюдал за тобой. Это было впечатляюще.  
Эли улыбнулся и как обычно покраснел от похвалы. И изо всех сил старался не пялиться.  
– Спасибо. Я хочу снова научиться делать нормальный раундхаус, нужно ещё потренироваться.   
– Не мог бы ты научить меня?  
– Что?  
Одна мысль о том, что Траун чего-то не умеет, казалась нереальной.  
– Я думаю, что увидел достаточно чтобы попробовать самому. Но ты мог бы подсказать мне нюансы.  
– Нюансы… да, конечно. Давай попробуем, хотя тренер из меня не очень.  
Всё это походило на тот же сценарий который он постоянно разыгрывал с туристами. Сначала переглядывания, потом: “эй, можешь научить?”, а потом поцелуи где-нибудь в укромном месте за валунами с северной стороны пляжа.  
Но Траун не это имел в виду. Конечно не это, хотя Эли отлично представлял, какими солёными будут на вкус капли, сбегающие по его животу…  
Он нервно сглотнул.  
– Тренер из меня не очень. Но я постараюсь.

Траун действительно понял теорию и основной принцип. У него хватало терпения дожидаться волны, он быстро освоил пену и пологие волны, но стоило перебраться на волну повыше, как удача кончилась. Раз за разом он падал, вставал и падал опять. В районе двадцатого раза Эли надоело и он дезертировал на берег, но Траун не сдавался. В конце концов, когда ветер стал совсем уж беспощадно резать волны, он вернулся и принялся молча одеваться.  
Эли редко видел его по-настоящему злым, и сейчас пришёл как раз тот момент. На вид – абсолютное спокойствие, но вокруг ледяная, убийственная аура. Обычно, в такие минуты лучше было оставить его в покое, но Эли пришла в голову другая идея.  
– Если ты вечером не занят, можно тебя кое с кем познакомить? – спросил он набравшись храбрости. – Это будет для неё огромная честь.  
Траун обернулся к нему, его глаза светились в сумерках. Несколько мгновений он молчал, но вдруг аура смерти улетучилась.  
– Я согласен. Но завтра мы продолжим тренировки.  
Эли кивнул, изо всех сил пытаясь скрыть довольную улыбку. 

На самом деле он долго думал, стоит ли показывать бабушке настоящего чисса, того самого, про которых были её сказки.   
В легендах и историях всё было волшебнее, ярче: ужасные проклятия, похищения первенцев, невероятные битвы среди звёзд. Но Траун… в нём не было ничего сказочного. Когда месяцами живёшь с существом из легенд в одной комнате кадетского общежития, теряешь иллюзии. Легендарные воины вряд ли изводят пенку галлонами. И после незнакомой еды их не тошнит по ночам. И конечно в легендах никто не сталкивается с тем что необычайно плотные волосы чиссов на раз-два забивают слив во фрэшере.  
Эли не хотелось разочаровывать бабушку, столько лет верившую в волшебный народ. И всё-таки…  
– Ба, – тихо позвал он, входя в пустой, полутёмный бар с табличкой: “дроидов не обслуживаем”. – Я давно хотел тебя кое с кем познакомить.  
Бабушка как раз протирала стаканы. Она тоже не изменилась за эти годы, как и всё вокруг: в неизменном зелёном платье и чёрном фартуке, маленькая и коричневая, как орех. Только традиционная для местных татуировка на руке будто выцвела. Эли уже и не помнил, что она значит, но для бабушки эти линии и точки имели значение – она происходила из “коренных”, и может поэтому была единственным человеком в семье, который говорил не только о скучных реальных вещах вроде политики и цен. Наверное поэтому её и не любили. Отец до сих пор считал, что это она каким-то образом виновата в том, что случилось с Эли.  
Может, так оно и было.  
– Кто там? Девочка?  
– Что? Нет! Мама наверное тебе не передавала, но в общем… – Эли оглянулся и поманил Трауна. Тот неспешно вошёл. В полутьме его глаза рубиново светились, белая рубашка и брюки подчёркивали синеву кожи.  
– Моё почтение, мэм, – произнёс он бархатным голосом. – Адмирал Митт'рау'нуруодо к вашим услугам.   
Бабушка едва не выронила стакан, но Эли как-то упустил этот момент, застряв взглядом на рукавах рубашки, закатанных до локтей…  
– Чисс… нет, малыш, ты меня разыгрываешь, это просто панторанец в линзах!   
Траун улыбнулся.   
– Так меня ещё не называли.  
– Ба! – Эли покраснел. – Траун настоящий чисс. Мы уже давно вместе, и он точно такой как ты рассказывала: благородный, умный, воинственный. Твои сказки – правда. Немного.  
– Действительно? – бабушка задумчиво оглядела Трауна блестящими карими глазами. Такими же, как у внука. – А что пьют легендарные чиссы?  
– Чёрный стаут, пожалуйста. – Траун сел на барный стул. – Эли?  
– Мне просто воды. – Эли ничего не понимал. Реакция бабушки казалась ему странной. Оживлённой, но как-то не так...  
– Значит сколько вы вместе?  
– Три года, мэм. Эли необычайно талантлив и исполнителен, я не мог бы пожелать лучшего.   
– Ну ещё бы! Наш мальчик просто золото, вы уж берегите его! Три года большой срок, дальше-то вы чего хотите?  
– Бывать здесь чаще, если позволит служба. – Траун улыбнулся.   
– Это всегда успеется! Если надумаете что серьёзное, можно и дом купить!  
Комм Трауна засигналил, тот извинился и вышел. Эли остался с бабушкой один на один.  
– Ну, малыш?  
– Что – ну?  
– Успею я тебя выдать замуж до того как помру?  
Эли чуть не подавился.  
– Я не…  
– Не любишь девочек, я знаю. Ну и что? То, что он мужчина, тебя от ответственности не спасает, за три года можно бы уже подумать о семье, о свадьбе.  
– Я никого не люблю! Меня сейчас интересует карьера, а Траун мой командир. Просто командир!  
– И правда. – Бабушка вернулась к своим бокалам. – Хорошо хоть твой командир от тебя в восторге, даже прилетел в такую даль тебя повидать, таскается за тобой каждый день… ну что ты так смотришь, люди мне рассказывают!  
– Мы встречаемся только на пляже. Он просто как всегда что-то исследует, – пробурчал Эли, отвернувшись. И понял, что это правда: дело было совсем не в нём, и наверное даже не в неуловимом Кар’дасе. Траун как-будто искал на Лисатре то же, что на Хоте – тени чиссов, когда-то бывавших здесь. Для этого и прошагал столько километров по лесам.  
И ничего не нашёл. Чиссов в этих краях не видели уже сотни лет.  
– Как думаешь, ба, зачем люди ищут своих предков? Ищут свою расу или копаются в родословных, зачем?   
Бабушка сдвинула очки на макушку, рассматривая стакан на свет.  
– Чтобы понять что-нибудь о себе. И легенды поэтому рассказывают.  
Эли задумался.   
Что же Траун хотел понять о себе? Он выглядел уверенным, будет давно всё понял. Значит, это просто маска?  
– Может и зря рассказывают, – вдруг сказала бабушка. Губы у неё дрожали.– Сколько я тебя ни предупреждала, судьбу не изменить.  
– О чём предупреждала?  
– О чиссах. О том, как они являются вдруг и забирают людей в холмы. Высокие холмы, укрытые снегами. И люди там забывают обо всём: о семье, о друзьях, и навечно остаются в подземном мире.  
Эли рассмеялся, но смех вышел неубедительный.  
– Ну какие ещё холмы? Траун адмирал Имперского флота, ему некуда меня забирать даже если б он захотел. И вряд ли чиссы вообще хотят контактов с людьми, нельзя просто взять и привезти в Доминион человека. Наверное. В любом случае, Ба, Трауна выгнали свои же, поэтому он здесь, вот и всё. Никакой магии.  
Бабушка недоверчиво покачала головой, но кажется немного успокоилась.  
– Во всех историях они хитрые. Ты уж смотри.   
– Хорошо, я очень постараюсь не попасть в холмы. Ладно?  
– Ладно-то ладно… – Бабушка нахмурилась. – А в синего оленя с чёными ушами он не превращается? Потому что была история о том как человек женился на чисской женщине а потом однажды увидел, как…  
– Ба!  
– Молчу, молчу!

Траун вернулся и снова приложился к своему стауту. Он не выглядел обеспокоенным, скорее наоборот. Даже надбровные дуги словно разгладились немного.  
– Кто это был? Нас вызывают обратно? – спросил Эли, наливая себе ещё воды.   
– Нет, но Жорж Кар’дас интересовался, нравится ли мне здесь.  
– И тебе нравится?  
Траун не ответил. Его лицо снова омрачилось, наверное из-за воспоминаний о неудачах.  
– А слетайте-ка к бухте Тулуока, – вдруг предложила бабушка. – И место красивое, и волны хорошие для новичков.  
Эли покраснел. Волны в Тулуока ничем не отличались от местных, зато было много укромных местечек среди скал. Обычно, туда плавали на свидания.  
– Это наверное не очень…  
– Да, я хотел бы там побывать, – вдруг заявил Траун. – Я слышал, что даже спутниковая станция не портит вид на горы..  
Эли насторожился. Над бухтой действительно стояли какие-то антенны, заброшенные со времён Республики. Траун не мог вспомнить о них просто так.   
Зачем он на самом деле прилетел на Лисатру?  
– Её недавно кто-то выкупил. Говорят, новый забор, охранные дроиды, камеры. Я-то думала это Империя.  
– Нет, мэм. – Глаза Трауна довольно блеснули. – Но возможно это место когда-нибудь послужит Империи.  
Эли закатил глаза.  
“Я хотел увидеться с тобой”. Ну да, как же. Это ж надо было повестись на такое!  
Он чувствовал, что так и будет, но не знал, как правильно спросить у Трауна, что он задумал, – улик было недостаточно, мог и не ответить.  
– Мы могли бы поехать завтра, Эли. У нас осталось мало времени.  
Хороший офицер должен был сказать: “так точно, сэр”. И Эли честно собирался так и сказать, но получилось почему-то совсем другое.  
– Извини, не могу. Завтра регата, будет много народу. Я уже обещал помочь в баре. Бабушка будет на кухне, а бармен сейчас в починке.  
Он смотрел Трауну прямо в глаза, не мигая.  
“На, выкуси. Я в увольнительной, и я свободен! Не может всегда быть по-твоему!”  
Руки немного дрожали. Он боялся, что Траун испепелит его взглядом прямо на месте, но тот лишь задумчиво кивнул.  
– Что ж. Я подожду.

***  
Регата была значительным событием для Куотао. Единственный день, когда даже местные богачи забывали про антигравы и возвращались в стихию далёких предков, тех самых татуированных, смуглых мореходов, от которых произошла и бабушка.  
Со всей Лисатры слетались владельцы яхт – посмотреть на других, показать себя. Над Куотао стоял запах топлива и краски, на верёвках развевались пёстрые флажки, на сотнях решёток дымилась рыба, в запотевших кувшинах охлаждались разноцветные коктейли, осы кружили над мороженым и воздушными шарами, у причалов сновали дроиды-рабочие, раскалившиеся на солнце, в воде перекрикивались матросы мон-каламари, в небе роились спидеры.  
Эли в этот день обычно не видел ничего кроме кружек и кранов, а в этот раз ему пришлось ещё и разносить еду, так что к середине дня, когда народ схлынул, отправившись на гонки, он мог только сидеть на стуле и смотреть в пространство. За годы службы он успел забыть, что такое регата: в имперском флоте к такому не готовили.  
Он даже не отреагировал на звякнувший колокольчик, и заметил клиента только когда тот подошёл к стойке.  
– Чёрный стаут, как обычно? – У Эли не было сил даже поздороваться.  
– Нет. – Траун улыбнулся. – Я хочу помочь тебе. Регата действительно привлекает публику.  
– Помочь? Ну, ты мог бы вызвать “Химеру” на орбиту и всех тут перестрелять.  
– Думаю, мы найдём другой способ. – Траун обогнул стойку и подошёл к нему. – Сегодня я полностью в твоём распоряжении.  
– Ну да. – Эли недоверчиво взглянул на него исподлобья. – Зачем тебе это? Хочешь за кем-то понаблюдать? Тут будет хозяин той станции в Тулуока?  
– Я уже сказал, я хочу помочь тебе. Это настолько нехарактерно для меня?– Траун не сердился, а просто уточнял, но от этого было ещё стыднее.  
Эли вздохнул .   
– То есть ты согласен целый день наливать пиво морякам просто потому что тебе захотелось? Ладно, как скажешь. В смысле, как скажете, сэр.  
– Нет, причина не только в этом.  
Вот оно. Ну наконец-то.  
– И ты мне расскажешь?  
– Разумеется, но не сейчас. У нас много работы, пожалуйста, введи меня в курс дела.  
Эли почувствовал, как рот сам собой растягивается в улыбке. Не важно, чего Траун на самом деле хочет. Веселее посмотреть, на что он ради этого готов.  
– Ладно, время есть, покажу тебе тут всё и научу готовить пару простых коктейлей. Если что, зови меня.

***  
– Тонирэй красное, два чидоан, раббат.  
– Тонирэй красное, два чидоан, раббат… куда?   
Траун, уже отвлекшийся на какого-то тви’лекка, не оборачиваясь показал три пальца.   
Над потолком висело марево кондиционер не справлялся, смех и голоса заглушали музыку. Где-то под вскрики и хохот разбилась кружка.  
Эли утёр со лба пот и подхватил поднос. Ещё немного.   
Он планировал погонять своего командира как следует, но не пришлось даже стараться: после регаты в бар набилось столько народу, что только идеальная чисская память Трауна спасала от скандалов. Там, где Эли в конце концов потерялся, он чётко помнил, кто, что и в каком объёме заказывал, и даже успевал отвечать завсегдатаям, желавшим срочно узнать, какого крайта тут делает какой-то синий мужик, откуда он и так далее. Эли нравилось за ним наблюдать, он будто вернулся на “Кровавого ворона”, где жизнь была тяжёлая, но они впервые стали командой, под вечер выматывались одинаково, и вдвоём сидели в давно опустевшей офицерской столовой . 

Ближе к ночи поток клиентов схлынул, на бар опустилась усталая тишина.  
Эли медленно ходил между столиками, закидывая на них стулья, и исподтишка наблюдал, как Траун моет стаканы: рукава закатаны, лицо подсвечено мягким жёлтым светом, пара прядей выбилась из идеальной причёски на лоб.  
Ему вдруг стало спокойно. Будто всё шло так, как должно. Будто они оба были там, где нужно. Праздник кончился, осталось протереть стойку, попрощаться и выключить свет. Когда-нибудь их служба тоже кончится, и что тогда? Может, это не самый плохой вариант: осесть когда-нибудь вот так…   
Бабушка вышла из кухни, на ходу снимая фартук, и одобрительно похлопала Трауна по спине.  
– Молодец, сынок, у тебя к этому настоящий талант.  
Траун на мгновение напрягся от непрошенного прикосновения, но сдержался.  
– Благодарю.  
– Может, оставить это место вам с Эли? Большой прибыли оно не приносит, но нельзя же вечно воевать, правда? Надо и о будущем подумать.  
Эли отвернулся, чтоб не видно было, как пылают щёки. Снова эти разговоры! Интересно, понимает ли Траун?  
– Думаю, это должен решать ваш внук.  
– А не такой уж ты и командир, а?  
Траун скрыл улыбку.   
– Командование это распределение ответственности, мэм.  
Эли сделал вид, что собирается вынести мусор, и позорно сбежал. Он не мог выносить эти разговоры, будто всё случилось, будто они на самом деле вместе…  
Он дождался Трауна у крыльца. Они спустились к морю и какое-то время шли вдоль кромки воды, огибая парочки и пьяные тела.  
– Спасибо, – Эли вспомнил что так и не поблагодарил его как следует. – Не знаю, что бы я без тебя делал.  
– Давным-давно один чисс, изгнанный из Доминиона, добрался до Старой Республики. Он закончил свою жизнь барменом на Нар’Шаддаа, я читал его дневники. Его биография показалась мне сплошной чередой потраченных впустую шансов и ресурсов, но в этом действительно есть некоторая прелесть. Невыносимая лёгкость бессмысленного существования. – Траун остановился, глядя как фонари яхт переливаются вдалеке словно городские огни.  
– Не всем же дано быть адмиралами. Ты расскажешь мне? Зачем это всё было, сегодня.  
– Разве ты не понял?  
Эли нахмурился. Путешествие через лес, Жорж Кар’дас, станция в бухте Тулуока, регата, бар…  
– Мне не хватает деталей, – признался он.  
– Это был мой способ попросить прощения.   
– Что?  
Траун обернулся к нему. Его глаза поблёскивали в темноте.  
– Я не лгал, когда сказал, что хотел увидеть тебя. Но я не нарушил бы твою приватность если б не предложение Жоржа. Прошу прощения, если моя просьба звучала цинично.  
– Ну… – Эли покраснел. – Если тебе нужна моя помощь, можешь просто попросить, и я…  
– Могу ли? Ты отказал мне достаточно резко.   
Это была какая-то ловушка, но Эли не до конца понимал, какая.   
– Да, я рассердился, потому что ты меня использовал, – наконец признался он, и испугался. Словно Траун мог понять… – Я… мне нравится быть твоим адъютантом, но мы ведь, кажется, ещё и друзья. Но если нет, то…  
– Я хочу побывать с тобой в бухте Тулуока, Эли. – Траун осторожно коснулся его плеча, и не встретив сопротивления, сжал. – По многим причинам.  
Эли перестал дышать.  
“По многим причинам”, – это ещё что? Среди “многих причин” была вполне конкретная, это ведь не мог быть намёк… или мог? Он почти не видел Трауна в темноте, но вдруг подумал, что легко нашёл бы губами его губы, надо только приподняться на цыпочки… и сам не заметил как действительно приподнялся, и Траун не отвернулся, но тут мимо прошла какая-то шумная компания. Момент был потерян.  
– К сожалению, мне нужно в другую сторону. Я буду у тебя завтра в восемь, пожалуйста, не забудь доски и приготовь всё для пикника. Мы задержимся там.  
Эли вздохнул. Вместо того чтобы прийти домой и упасть в кровать, придётся готовить сэндвичи. Но что делать? Приказ адмирала.

***  
В бухте не видно было никого, но Эли улавливал то тут то там отголоски смеха, стона или тихого разговора. Все здесь были сообщниками, и невидимками. Никто не должен знать, с кем ты летал в Тулуока, никто тебя не видел, но все в курсе.   
Он выбрал своё любимое место у самого моря, за большими камнями. .  
Выбрал, и тут же пожалел что там не занято: среди жёстких кустов морского тростника осталось слишком много летних воспоминаний. Даже на языке появился знакомый солёный привкус.  
Траун наверняка слышал голоса ещё лучше, но игнорировал. Его интересовали только волны, хотя Эли заметил, что он принёс с собой небольшой металлический кофр. Значит, бухта всё же была ему для чего-то нужна и рассказывать он не собирался. Ждал, что адъютант сам догадается?  
Эли решил не гадать зря. Он снова вышел на лайна-ап и покорно смотрел, как Траун раз за разом пытается поймать волну и проваливается.   
– По-моему тебе надо расслабиться, – брякнул он наугад, когда Траун вынырнул рядом с ним после очередной неудачи.  
И тут же поймал холодный взгляд.  
– Расслабиться?  
Плохое начало. Дело ведь не в том чтоб перестать себя контролировать… но в чём?  
“Мой мозг настроен на решение задач”, – вспомнил он. Может, это и был ответ?  
– Да. Слушай, ты не сможешь контролировать море, оно всё равно сильнее и быстрее тебя, оно всё равно победит. У тебя есть только ты и доска, убери из головы всё лишнее, думай только о том, что происходит… или лучше вообще не думай.  
Траун давно мог бы его перебить. Но не перебивал.  
– В общем, ты должен быть полностью в этом моменте, здесь и сейчас. Как… когда занимаешься сексом – если начнёшь отвлекаться, ничего не выйдет. – Эли покраснел. Он не был уверен, что у чиссов всё так же, как у людей.  
– Любопытная метафора. Ты часто отвлекаешься?  
– Эй!  
Более уверенный в себе парень ответил бы: “а ты проверь” или что-то в этом роде, но Эли хотелось сквозь землю провалиться. К счастью, он с тем же результатом смог уйти под воду.  
И едва не пропустил самое интересное.  
На этот раз у Трауна действительно получилось. Он так легко и уверенно нашёл равновесие, будто не падал до этого двадцать раз. Волна взбрыкнула под доской, но не смогла его сбросить и покорно улеглась.   
Эли вдруг вспомнил его на ледяном озере: только он и лёд, словно больше ничего не существовало в мире. Красота, грация, полная гармония.  
Покой…

– Это было здорово.  
Доска лежала на воде между ими. Эли оперся на неё локтями со своей стороны, имитируя позу Трауна. Их разделяла всего пара сантиметров.  
– Это было только начало. Но у меня хороший учитель.  
– Я просто повторил то, что ты говорил мне на Хоте.  
Это был почти нормальный разговор. Люди болтают вот так, когда им хорошо вместе.  
Кажется, несмотря ни на что им всё-таки было хорошо вместе. Эли совсем недавно научился это признавать.  
Наверное не надо было разрушать то, что вроде бы работает, но другого случая могло не быть.  
Поэтому Эли закрыл глаза и просто попробовал. Неуверенно, едва-едва, скованный ужасом.  
Но ужас прошёл как только он понял, что его не отталкивают, почувствовал едкую морскую соль на губах, на языке…  
Доска ушла вниз, но ему было всё равно. Он даже не соображал, как держится на воде, просто не мог остановиться, чтоб сообразить.  
Значит вот как это. С Трауном. Его рот, его язык, его дыхание, всё реальное, как у человека. Его пальцы, до синяков стиснувшие ягодицу под плавками, холодная кожа и случайный низкий стон…   
– Эли.   
Эли оторвался от его губ только чтобы поцелуями собрать солёные капли с его шеи, ещё и ещё…  
–Пожалуйста, перестань топить меня.  
– Я… – Только тогда Эли заметил, что вцепился в его плечи, и Трауну приходится держаться за доску чтоб оставаться на плаву. – Прости. Прости, я идиот. И субординация... и всё такое.  
Ему хотелось нырнуть поглубже и не всплывать никогда. Как он вообще дошёл до такой жизни? Магией места тут не оправдаться.  
Он вздрогнул, когда Траун осторожно убрал прилипшие волосы с его щеки, как-будто погладил.  
– Будь ты чиссом, твоё внимание было бы для меня привилегией и высшей наградой. Ты ниже меня по положению, но у тебя есть множество прекрасных качеств. Физическая привлекательность – одно из них.  
– Ага. – Стыд сменился мрачными догадками. – Но я не чисс. Это проблема?  
– Это влечёт за собой проблемы. О нашей связи многие подозревают, но ни у кого нет доказательств. Я хочу чтобы так и оставалось. К тому же, боюсь, как любовник я тебя разочарую: во-первых, чиссы не испытывают такого интереса к сексу, как люди. Во-вторых, из-за разной температуры тела мы с тобой не совпадаем в темпе.  
– В темпе, то есть… – Эли нахмурился. – Тебе надо больше времени чтобы… мм… кончить?  
Такого в легендах тоже не было.  
– Значительно больше.  
– О. Но это не проблема. Я смогу всю ночь! Я не пробовал, правда, но… я смогу.  
Траун посмотрел на него заинтересованно, словно оценивая физическую подготовку.  
– К сожалению, я проверял, и результат был неудовлетворительным. Мы несовместимы с людьми.   
Эли хотел спросить, что такого ужасного случилось во время секса с его предыдущим человеком, но решил, что Траун не оценит вопрос.  
– Все люди разные. Может тебе просто попался не тот парень?  
Траун не ответил. Его взгляд напряжённо искал что-то на горизонте. Нечто, казавшееся просто точкой в дрожащем мареве, быстро превратилось в яхту, гладкую и чёрную как акула. У входа в бухту яхта оторвалась от воды, вспенивая море антигравами, и полетела к горам, туда, где торчали белые мачты антенн.  
– По-моему, пришло время обеда, – задумчиво сказал Траун, провожая её взглядом, и неспеша поплыл к берегу.  
Яхта. Ещё один кусочек головоломки.  
Эли тяжело вздохнул, лёг на доску и погрёб за ним. Кажется, что-то начало проясняться.

***  
Траун не обратил внимания ни на каф ни на сендвичи с обрезанной корочкой ни на. мейлурановый пирог. Он открыл кофр, оказавшийся внутри чем-то вроде полевого роутера, и принялся настраивать сигнал. Как только все лампочки загорелись зелёным, его комм запищал.  
– Уровень сигнала? – спросил Траун у неизвестного.  
– Отличный, – ответил приглушённый мужской голос на том конце. – Бужу спящую красавицу. Свяжусь с тобой когда закончу.  
– Удачи.  
Разговор оборвался.  
– Ты не будешь задавать вопросов? – Траун наконец налил себе каф и взглянул на Эли, яростно вощившего доску.  
– Пока нет. Во-первых это не моё дело, а во-вторых, ты же хочешь чтобы я сам догадался.  
– Мне было бы интересно услышать твоё мнение.  
Он промолчал. Иногда Траун раздражал его прямо как в старые добрые времена.  
Ничего больше не происходило, хотя Эли всё время ждал, что станция взорвётся. И сам боялся взорваться от тревоги. Что теперь делать? Притворяться, что ничего не было? Но ему не хотелось. Вот-вот Траун готов был дать ему что-то настоящее, без чисских экивоков, без хитроумных планов и стратегий. Дал понять, что тоже думал об нём.  
Но ничего не вышло, и теперь не выйдет никогда.  
Он молча дождался пока Траун закончит свою непонятную задачу, и начал паковать сумку для пикника.  
– Могу я помочь?  
– Не надо. – Эли спохватился, что это прозвучало слишком резко. – Спасибо, всё в порядке.  
– Я обидел тебя отказом?  
“Нет” здесь не прошло бы, “да” значило ссору. Со времён академии они ещё ни разу не ссорились всерьёз, но кажется момент настал.  
– Зря ты приехал. – Это получилось само собой. – Когда ты адмирал, а я твой адъютант, можешь использовать меня как хочешь: как приманку, как прикрытие, как дурачка перед которым можешь сиять своим умом. Но тогда не притворяйся, что после службы мы – что-то другое. Пожалуйста.  
Он ожидал, что Траун рассердится, но тот серьёзно задумался, по-привычке коснувшись подбородка.  
– Призма, через которую ты смотришь на отношения между нами невероятно сложна, – произнёс он наконец. – С чиссом...  
– Да, я уже понял, что я не чисс, поэтому со мной нельзя по-честному говорить, нельзя трахаться, ничего нельзя! А я-то думал… – Эли прикусил губу чтобы не дрожала от страха. От ужаса перед тем, что он несёт. – Я думал тебе одному во всей Империи на меня не наплевать. Что ты меня… видишь.  
Он наконец осмелился посмотреть Трауну в глаза. Удивительно, при солнечном свете они не поблёкли, но начинали искриться, словно полуденное море.  
– Я вижу тебя, Эли. Пожалуйста, поверь мне.  
Он мог бы отмахнуться, но он просил.  
– Может быть, это ты не видишь меня?  
Эли сглотнул и отвернулся, не найдя, что ответить.  
Он всегда говорил себе, что старается понять Трауна. Но только теперь задумался о том, что это значит – “стараться”. Может, это значит: “никогда не понимал, но делал вид, что понимает”?  
– Извините, сэр. Больше этого не повторится.  
Вот и всё, что он смог сказать.

***  
Весь день он слонялся по дому и ждал чего-то: что Траун вызовет его из увольнительной и всё будет как раньше? Что он явится и объяснит свой план? Что придёт приказ о переводе на другой корабль?  
Конечно, ничего не произошло.  
Эли так устал от постоянной тревоги и ничегонеделанья, что, дождавшись наконец ночи, еле добрался до постели не включая свет, и упал лицом в подушку.  
И почувствовал, что в комнате кто-то есть.  
Бластер остался в сумке, сумка стояла в шкафу. Три шага, слишком долго. Напасть первым? Но как определить, где именно противник?  
Он прислушался. Ничего. Ни шороха ни дыхания. Значит…  
– Прости за вторжение, Эли, но дверь из сада была открыта, и я решил не тревожить твоих родных.  
Эли выдохнул и обернулся. Траун сидел в кресле, закинув ногу на ногу. Его глаза светились в темноте, как вообще можно было его не заметить?!  
– Я думал, меня пришли убить из-за твоего плана.  
– Из-за моего плана? – Траун не дождавшись приглашения пересел на его кровать. Близко. Ближе, чем было уместно после ссоры.   
– Да. – Эли не отодвинулся. И не закричал: “да определись ты, наконец!”, потому что стояла жаркая ночь, и они были совсем одни, и из сада пахло ночными цветами. И надо было говорить тихо, потому что все уже спали, очень тихо.  
Очень близко…  
– В чём же состоит мой план?  
– Он… – Эли наудачу коснулся его щеки. Траун не отодвинулся. – Ты придумал его с Кар’дасом. Или Кар’дас позвал тебя сюда чтоб ты помог ему. Наверное потому что он больше никому не доверяет. Я навёл справки про эту станцию.  
Одна пуговица, вторая… зачем носить рубашки, даже лёгкие, в такую жару? Кажется, часа три надо возиться чтоб расстегнуть…  
– И что ты обнаружил?   
– Керма Ориана. Продажа доменов голонета, несколько магазинов в сети, хостинг ресурсов. Официально. Он выкупил эту станцию по-дешёвке когда Республика распалась, теперь здесь его сервера.  
Армейский ремень. Вот с этим проблем не было.  
– Что дальше?  
– Компания “Сверхдальний ГолоНет” пыталась выкупить это место, но Ориан отказался. За последние годы СГ совершили много таких сделок, они выступают как провайдеры для отдалённых регионов где проблемы со связью. Сеть… сеть большого покрытия и всё такое…  
Ему трудно было чувствовать под рукой каменную эрекцию и не отвлекаться.На пляже он решил, что чиссы – холодные и нечувствительные, и разница в температуре тут не при чём, но стоило ему двинуть рукой, как Траун судорожно выдохнул и закрыл глаза.  
– Пожалуйста, не останавливайся. Я хочу знать, что ещё ты обнаружил.  
– Жорж Кар’дас президент СГ. Вряд ли это просто совпадение.  
– Такие совпадения случаются.   
Другой рукой Эли провёл по его животу, чувствуя, как напрягаются мышцы при каждом его движении. Нет, какой угодно, только не бесчувственный. Только не холодный.  
– Я не знаю, как ты связан с Кар’дасом, но когда Ориан отказался, он попросил тебя помочь. Откуда-то знал, что ты в Империи. Самый простой план… наверное шантажировать Ориана или сдать его властям. Если поймать на чём-то незаконном… что ты делаешь?  
– Пожалуйста, Эли, не отвлекайся.  
– Как я могу не отвлекаться, когда ты… ох…  
Даже в фантазиях Траун никогда не наклонялся к нему и не обхватывал его член прохладными губами, деликатно и осторожно, чтоб не оцарапать о зубы. Не обводил головку языком…  
Эли откинулся на подушку, запрещая себе стонать от ощущений и от влажных звуков и от того что это именно Траун, которого он так давно хотел, так давно, что уже смирился…  
– В общем… ты прилетел и разведал обстановку. На пляже… наблюдал за перемещениями его яхты… нет… не делай так, если не хочешь на лицо… лучше держи во рту…  
– Как пожелаешь.  
– Да… и ты дождался регаты… потому что обычно его яхта здесь не останавливается, по крайней мере я за неделю её ни разу не видел. Не знаю, он участвовал в гонках или нет… но в бар он пришёл… может Кар’дас его позвал. Сделал вид что случайно встретились…  
Для Эли все лица в тот день остались одним большим размытым пятном. Жаль, что он не увидел этого таинственного Кар’даса. Может он был парнем, с которым у Трауна не получилось? Или чем-то вроде его адъютанта?  
Или и то и другое?  
– А твоя задача была его напоить. Ты конечно выделялся… но наверное он даже не подумал, что ты чисс… и тем более что ты имперский адмирал, потому что адмиралы не работают в баре… не все такие сумасшедшие, как ты… ох… извини, слишком сильно за волосы…?  
– Не самая сильная боль в моей жизни.   
– Мне так хорошо, и я просто… эй! Н… не надо!  
– Я не сделаю ничего без твоего позволения.  
– Тогда убери оттуда руки! Пожалуйста.  
Траун всего лишь провёл кончиками пальцев между его ягодиц, слегка нажал, но Эли занервничал по-настоящему. Единственный раз когда его партнёр захотел большего, чем минет, вышел не самым приятным. И немного унизительным, потому что Эли (по глупости, как потом сам понял), молча терпел, чтоб не разочаровать любовника, чьё имя теперь даже не помнил.  
“Может, тебе просто попался не тот парень?”  
Какая ирония.  
– Просто делай что делал… на чём я остановился?  
– На том, что моей задачей было напоить его. – Траун целомудренно поцеловал его колено, прикусил кожу на бедре с внутренней стороны, там, где проще всего оставить след. Его волосы окончательно растрепались, в темноте он казался незнакомым.   
– Да, и я ставлю на то что ты разбавлял раббат газированной водой. Это самый быстрый способ. А потом Кар’дас отвёл Ориана на яхту и что-то оставил там. Что-то принимающее сигнал. Но из Куотао… ох, быстрее… из Куотао нельзя было его активировать… тогда ты взял в Тулуока что-то вроде роутера… Траун… хватит меня мучить, я больше не могу… ещё немного...  
Он хотел честно предупредить, чтобы Траун отодвинулся, но не успел.  
– Прости…  
На самом деле ему не хотелось извиняться. Ему вообще не хотелось говорить. Он кое-как стащил шорты, и лежал, раскинувшись, тяжело дыша.   
Он слышал как Траун раздевается, как вешает одежду, и в ужасе вспомнил обещание продолжать всю ночь.  
– Я могу остаться, Эли?  
– Да. Сейчас, я немного отдохну и продолжим… могу ртом, могу рукой..  
Прохладный поцелуй в плечо заставил его вздрогнуть.  
– Дрон-паук.  
– А?  
Траун поцеловал его, медленно, но жадно, овладевая его ртом. В этом поцелуе было столько желания и нетерпения, что Эли на секунду испугался.  
Это был Траун, которого он не знал. Которого не ожидал.  
“Чиссов не интересует секс”. Ну конечно! Бесстыдное враньё.  
– Мини-дрон с системой слежения. Им можно управлять удалённо... Я тебя пугаю?  
Эли обнял его, пряча горящее лицо, и мысленно выругался.  
– Нет. Я просто никогда не думал, что ты настолько меня хочешь. Это ведь всего лишь я. Не самый красивый и не самый умный и не самый сексуальный.   
– Разве кто-то может объяснить причины влечения? – Траун успокаивающе погладил его по волосам.   
– А если у нас не получится? Если мы правда несовместимы и ты останешься, ну, вот так?  
Траун отодвинулся, внимательно глядя ему в глаза.  
– Для меня всё уже получилось. Воины не всегда идут в бой ради собственной победы. А люди не всегда занимаются сексом ради собственного оргазма. Разве не так?  
Сложный вопрос. Сам Эли точно разочаровался бы, оставь его партнёр распалённым, и со стояком, которым орехи можно колоть. Но никто из парней, отсасывавших ему на диком пляже, никогда не целовал его колени и не смотрел так, будто Эли Ванто – целый мир, который нужно завоевать.  
Это стоило… всего. Может, Траун на самом деле видит его, видит что-то драгоценное.  
– Это не честно.  
Тихий смешок пощекотал его губы.  
– Справедливости не существует. Но мы можем попытаться её восстановить.

***  
– Жорж поставил прослушку на его комлинк и получил доступ к кодам. Дрон-паук добрался до сервера, и на основе этих кодов нашёл логи разговоров с повстанцами. Ориан продавал им информацию.  
Траун нежно потянул за прядь, и Эли выдохнул ему в плечо, расслабляясь. Ему ужасно хотелось спать, всё тело протестовало, особенно растянутые мышцы. Ему ужасно хотелось в душ, потому что после четвёртого раза и он и постель превратились крайт знает во что, а из-за ночных цветов в комнате пахло борделем. Ему ужасно хотелось остаться одному и поискать в голонете, нормально ли для молодого, здорового парня, когда член уже не встаёт, а просто истекает спермой. Ему ужасно хотелось Трауна, до сих пор, хотя губы опухли и ныла челюсть. Но всё-таки это был предел.  
– А теперь Кар’дас будет продавать информацию нам… ты ему веришь?  
– Когда-то он показал себя надёжным союзником. Я готов его испытать.  
Эли хмыкнул, устраиваясь на нём поудобнее. Ему нравилось прижиматься к Трауну: даже в такую горячую ночь он оставался прохладным.  
– Я только одного не понимаю. Зачем ты шёл от Олонхо пешком?  
– Зачем… – Траун огладил кончиками пальцев его ухо. – Чтобы усмирить себя. Видишь ли, я всегда добиваюсь желаемого, поэтому я решил заставить себя перестать желать.  
– Желать чего? – спросил Эли, хотя догадывался. Синяки на сосках и животе ему подсказывали.  
– Увидеть тебя. Я выбрал самый долгий и трудный путь до Куотао. Я решил полностью сосредоточиться на нашем с Жоржем деле. Сосредоточиться на сёрфинге. Обычно устав регулирует наши с тобой отношения, но это место и эти обстоятельства были слишком непредсказуемы, поэтому я хотел установить правила самостоятельно, но увидев тебя тем утром, я понял, что проиграл. Когда ты поцеловал меня, понял, что потерпел окончательное поражение. Признаюсь, в тот момент мне захотелось тебя убить.  
Эли слишком устал чтобы испугаться, но мысль о том, как Траун без труда удерживает его под водой, не давая выплыть, холодным комком свернулась в желудке.  
Он был на волоске.  
– Спасибо. Что не стал.  
– Я быстро оставил эту идею.  
– Ты до сих пор думаешь, что проиграл? – Эли лениво огладил его напряжённый член. Просто ласка. Не намёк на пятый раз, потому что пятый уж точно будет смертельным.  
– Я думаю, что в моей жизни настало время osh’kiila, союза воинов.  
– Чиссы же несовместимы с людьми. – Эли не мог его не поддеть. Мысль о каком-то там союзе воинов была уж слишком неловкой. Звучало так, будто они влюблены или что-то вроде того.  
Но может это и неплохо, быть влюблённым. Непривычно… но неплохо.   
– Другие чиссы с другими людьми – возможно, – отозвался Траун так высокомерно, что Эли, не удержавшись, фыркнул.   
И чуть не сказал: “я люблю тебя”.


End file.
